


new student//an oumami fan fiction

by wrendotcom



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrendotcom/pseuds/wrendotcom
Summary: when kokichi receives strict rules from his friends to stay away from a mystery boy, his interest can't do anything but peak.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi
Kudos: 10





	new student//an oumami fan fiction

#  prelouge 

"hey shuuichi, who is that?"

kokichi's eyes landed on a strange looking boy. he had this lightly green tinted hair, almost as if it was blue at one point, but the blue and washed out, leaving a washed out green hue. 

"hm? oh, that's rantaro amami,

.....

avoid him at all costs."

**Author's Note:**

> please note that i am a student and my classes will come before updating, please work with me :)


End file.
